


Cheerleader

by Rachaelwrites_ao3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best, F/M, Older AU, THE., Wrong, cheerleading, go, ideas, miraculous - Freeform, simply, test, the, things, to, up - Freeform, when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelwrites_ao3/pseuds/Rachaelwrites_ao3
Summary: Marinette has done cheerleading all her life. When she gets the chance of a life time to try out on Team Miraculous, Marinette takes her chance! But this means many obstacles will come at her, including the devils who go by Chloe and Lila. Will Marinette give up or will she get back up?A/N: I don't own MIRACULOUS. All credits go to Zagtoon! Characters I own will be listed here as this book continues.Ps. This story is available on Wattpad, here’s the link - https://my.w.tt/goXHrMKaYabCharacters I own -•
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 7





	Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is just an idea I've had in my head for the past few days and decided to write it down...comment if you like it :)
> 
> Ps. This is also available on Wattpad, here’s the link: https://my.w.tt/goXHrMKaYab
> 
> Anyway...

••••••••••

Marinette's POV

"Shoot, shoot, shoot! I'm late!" I ran from my room and into the kitchen before grabbing a few croissants to eat on the way. I then ran back into my room to retrieve my purse and ran out the door of her apartment. "Oh god, Alya is going to kill me," I mutter to myself before running across the street. 

"Girl, why are you late to everything?" Alya chuckles when I scream her name from across the street. "I'm...so sorry... slept in again...I'm just so nervous for...try-outs later..." I catch my breath from running nearly a mile. Putting my hands on my knees, I gasp for air as if it depended on my life.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you. I mean, Team Miraculous is like the number one cheer team in Europe." Alya said, as she waited for me to get some air, "Now, did you grab me a croissant? You know it is mandatory when you're my best friend." Alya crossed her arms across her chest. 

I finally caught my breath and took out the croissants from my bag and handed her one. She squealed in excitement, "Yes, I know today will be great! All thanks to this here croissant!" She jumped up and down before taking a bite.   
"Let's go to the gym to warm up before we are late." She said while eating the croissant. 

Alya and I hurried our way to the Miracular Gym where try-outs were taking place. We were going almost an hour early to warm-up and practice. When we entered the gym, we saw we weren't alone. There many girls and boys trying out for the last two spots on the team. There were about fifty people trying out when I counted.

"This...is probably going to be worse than I thought." I muttered to myself. I got nervous, there was probably a 3% chance I'd get my spot and Alya would get hers. There was at least one coach who was monitoring the gym, and one who was greeting everyone. 

"Omg, Marinette! Look, it's Trixx! She's my favorite coach on the team! I don't know how I can pull this off..." Alya squealed in happiness to the coach who was greeting others. "Wow, Alya! We should go over and introduce ourselves, don't you think?" I nudged Alya in the side with my elbow as we went over to Trixx. 

I saw Alya's head beading with sweat, oh, she was nervous. Alya's role model was Trixx. She's always loved how swiftly she moved and was so kind to everyone. We made it over to Trixx after I told Alya to not be nervous, be herself. "Hey Trixx! My name is Marinette and this is my best friend Alya!" Trixx turned her head to us and greeted us with a warm smile and welcomed us to try-outs. 

"H-hey Trixx! My name is Alya a-as Marinette j-just said! Hehe, I'm your number one fan!!" Alya went crazy. I don't think I've ever seen her this nervous before. "Hey, Als, I'm going to go over to the mat to warm up. I'll see you in a bit." I left Alya and she gave me a glare. 

I chuckled as I went my way to the mat, and started off with stretching my legs. I sighed  
as the stretching felt good from standing for so long. I started with a scorpion, lifting my leg behind me and grabbing my foot so it was over my head. I stood in the position for about five minutes before moving onto the needle by lifting my leg beside me and touching my foot and holding it beside my head for five minutes before doing some other stretches. 

"Marinette, why'd you leave me?!" Alya came over to me madly before saying, "I still love you though, thanks." Alya smiled and I smiled back before putting my foot down and hands to my sides. "Sorry, just thought you should talk to her alone. I didn't want to get in the way of you and Trixx." Alya embraced me in a hug, surprising me before hugging her back. 

"Alya! Babe, there you are!" A man came up to us, I immediately knew it was Nino, Alya's boyfriend and one of the members of Team Miraculous. "Hey babe, sorry it's so crowded with all these people." Alya hugged Nino and I smiled at the two cutest couple alive. I sighed enjoying the two happily chatting. 

"I got in good word about you two, so don't worry. Oh, try-outs are about to start, good luck you two! Love you babe." Nino said as he hurried away to the back of the room where it looked like the team was standing. 

"Oh my god, Marinette! Look, it's Adrien Agreste!" My eyes lit up when I saw Adrien laughing with the team. He's the son of Gabriel Agreste, the greatest Cheer coach. Adrien has also been my role model since I could remember. I may have also had a bit of a crush on him...

I felt heat coming up to my cheeks as I look at him. We made eye contact for a second before her looked back at Nino. "Alright, get in line! Try-outs start now!" I heard a coach say, before rushing to my spot in line. 

••••••••••

Adrien POV

I walked into the gym from the back just as the team got done dressing in the locker room. "Hey, dude! Glad you finally made it, try-outs are going to start soon. Better get dressed quick." Nino patted my back as I went on my way to the locker room. The team waited for me before Nino started talking, "So you guys, my girlfriend is trying out, she's the one in the orange and gray over there. She's one of the greatest backs I've ever known." He started talking of how great Alya was before moving on.

"And Marinette, she's the one in the red and black. She is the greatest flyer I've ever known, and she's done all her routines perfectly. You'll see when she's up there. I'll be right back," Nino walked away from the team and went to a girl in a orange sports bra with gray leggings. I assumed that was his girlfriend when they hugged each other. And over to the left, I saw a girl in a red crop top with a black sports bra underneath with black leggings. I assumed that was Marinette, when she smiled at the two and waved to Nino. 

He spoke to them for a few minutes before making his way back to us. We all talked and laughed before the try-outs started, as my gaze unconsciously made its way to Marinette. I looked in her deep blue eyes and realized she looked at me giddily, judging by the red that snuck its way to her cheeks. I looked away, before feeling something make it's way up my back. Chloe, my ex-girlfriend, seemed to have noticed me looking at Marinette. 

I gently took her hand of my back just as our main coach, Wang Fu, had everyone in a line.  
"Let the try-outs begin..."

••••••••••

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I am really proud of this chapter :). I'm not sure when or if I will continue this, but comment or like if you'd like me to! I will post a second chapter if I have the motivation and time. 
> 
> Ps. This chapter is also available on Wattpad, link is in the description!


End file.
